


satisfaction

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Greg House, Dom James Wilson (House M.D.), Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gentleness, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Sub Greg House, Top James Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: It’s a trick House used to hear about at gay bars, and goddammit if he wasn’t going to try it out.





	satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober with the fisting prompt. 
> 
> enjoy!

“You know,” House starts. “Back when I frequented gay bars… like, before I met you, there was this interesting thing going on mainstream.”

Wilson huffs and moves closer to him on the couch. “You’re talking to me as if I’m much younger than you. It’s just five years.” He pauses, unable to conceal the interest in his brown eyes. “But what is it?”

House seems to regret his choice of bringing this up to Wilson, because he stares blankly at the wall for a few seconds. “Uh. Fisting.” Before Wilson can say anything, he digs his grave further— “you’ve got, ah, really nice hands, you know that? I don’t know if you know that. But you know I’m a bottom, and I just thought it’d be interesting to try out.”

Wilson laughs a little and pulls him into a kiss. “You want my entire hand inside you? That’s quite pathetic, love.”

He can’t help but squirm at his words. “Shut up, Wilson,” he mutters into his mouth.

“Absolutely not,” he replies with a grin. “It’s disgusting. You really like my hands that much, babe?”

He lets out a low whine, grabbing Wilson’s wrist and moving his hand up, grasping at it like he’s examining it. “They’re pretty good as far as hands go,” he says.

“Well,” he replies, “I think your hand fixation could easily land us to this place before I have the honor to ruin you,” he says lowly, “so…” He presses his fingers to House’s lips, and he doesn’t need to be told before he’s opening his mouth and sucking on two of Wilson’s fingers. He smiles at him wolfishly. “You’re lovely, House.”

_ Yeah, I know, _ he would reply.

A few days later, House is settling on their bed, on his back and his legs spread.

“Are you sure about this?” Wilson asks as he grabs a decently-sized bottle of lube. “This is… quite something.”

“I am,” he replies. “C’mon, Wilson, don’t be a pussy and back out now.”

“Trust me, I’m getting my fist in there, I’m just making sure you’re sure.”

He dribbles a generous helping of lube onto his fingers and some of it on his hand overall before he starts teasing at House’s asshole. He’s already getting hard just at the prospect of it.

“Relax,” Wilson tells him as he pushes the first finger in. He doesn’t hurry up; he takes his sweet time, pushing into him and making sure to stretch him out properly. “This is going to be overwhelming, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, goddamn,” he breathes out. “Just get to it already. I miss getting fisted.”

Wilson has three fingers inside him, but he almost pulls them out from sheer surprise. “You told me you had heard about this, not that you had done it before.”

House’s cheeks go crimson. He looks away. “Listen,” he starts. “It’s been a while, it basically doesn’t count. And I was a twink! You know how easy it is to get fisted when you’re twinky in the eighties? Because—”

Wilson leans in to shut him up with a kiss. “Shush,” he whispers. “I understand, babe. I’m giving you what you need.”

His pinky starts to press against House’s hole. He’s completely hard now, untouched, a fine line of pre-come drooling off the cockhead and onto his fuzzy torso. Wilson reaches his free hand to give him a few strokes, making him moan out, hips bucking up into the air. “Shh,” he says once again. “Relax, babe.”

“I’m relaxed,” he groans out through gritted teeth.

He laughs softly and shakes his head as he slides it in. He dribbles another generous helping of lube into his hand, wiggling his fingers inside him, making sure he's prepared for this. 

"Last one," he soothes. 

"Yeah," House says airily, looking up at the ceiling. He grabs at the sheets preemptively. 

Wilson hums and pushes his thumb into House's ass, a quiet moan leaving his mouth as it seems to swallow his hand whole, quickly going deep until he's inside House down to his wrist. 

He sucks in a breath, staring at it, at the way House looks positively wrecked, tilting his head back, his eyes lidded, his mouth open in a silent plea. Best of all is, perhaps, how hard he is, the way he shifts his hips, looking for more. Always for more. 

"So needy," Wilson huffs, pressing a kiss to House's shoulder before straightening back up, watching as he slides his hand deeper into House before pulling it out, the squelching noise and the way House stretches around him only doing wonders for his hard-on. 

"You're so pathetic, dear," he says as House squirms on the bed, eyes lidded with need, panting softly as he keeps getting fucked with Wilson's hand. It's a filthy, disgusting scene, the way he grabs at his own ass cheek, almost holding himself open, asking for more upon more. "Are you close?" he asks, his free hand holding House's wrist far too gently.

"Yeah," he breathes out, a wretched cry escaping his lips. "Please, Wilson, can I— can I jerk myself off?"

Wilson grins at him wolfishly. Having House come undone beneath him is one of life's greatest pleasures, how his facade of narcissism and egotism disappears as soon as he's around. "Of course, House."

He whines out, wrapping his hand around himself, stroking himself hard and fast as Wilson continues his ministrations, shifting his wrist so his fingers can tease at House's prostate. 

At one point, House starts to get closer, pre-come dribbling out of his cock as he mutters pleas, hips bucking up into the air. "Wilson," he chokes out. 

"I know," he breathes, his cock aching with how hard he is, but he can take care of that once he's done with House. "I know. Just ask, dear."

"Can I— can I come? Please?"

Wilson smiles at him. "Of course, House."

House lets go, eyes rolling back as he comes all over his own hand, some of it down his torso. He sucks in a breath afterward, twitching through that post-orgasm bliss. "Wil— Wilson…"

"I know," he says, slowly pulling his hand out of House. The way his asshole remains open, stretched out,  _ ruined _ , only makes him more aroused. "Can I fuck you? Just to come inside you. Won't take long."

He chuckles a little and wriggles. "You can. D'you like what you see?"

Wilson pulls his pants and boxers down haphazardly before sinking into House. He lets out a quiet moan; the leftover lube and how stretched out House is makes it easy to fuck onto him. His thrusts start off uneven, lacking the typical rhythm— he's that close to climax as soon as he buries himself to the hilt inside of House. 

"I do like what I see," he says, gripping at House's hip for better leverage, "you look ruined. So fuckin' desperate, ngh, House—"

"You're not much better off," House drawls, cut off by a loud moan when Wilson hits his prostate. 

"Shut up," he groans as he spills white inside him, staying still and hanging his head low, catching his breath. 

After a few seconds, he pulls out and leans down to kiss House. "Let's get cleaned up. I'll carry you to the bath."

House rolls his eyes, but he doesn't complain. 


End file.
